The Son of Peace
by pistonsfan75
Summary: Shang asks Mulan to marry him instead of the famous "You fight good". When he escorts her home from the Imperial City, there's a problem. Rated M with good reason. Lots of smut. Don't like that, don't read it. Three-shot lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Mulan bowed before the emperor. He offered a council position, Chi Fu's job. There was nothing she would rather do than go home.

The emperor placed his medallion over her head so all would know what she had done for him.

Then he gave Shan Yu's sword so the world would know what she had done for China.

She hugged the emperor. He was surprised, but smiled.

She turned to bid goodbye to those she'd fought alongside.

Hugs were exchanged with comrades, tearful goodbyes said.

The captain knelt, taking her hands in his. He professed his love and asked for her hand. A promise to be at her side always.

She was without words. Loyal comrades gasped in shock. There was a glimpse of the smiling emperor, of cheering crowds. An unconventional proposal, but tradition was not her way.

The hopeful's honest eyes gazed into hers, patient for her answer. All was silent and watching.

She pledged her own love. How could she not? He stood with a smile, but did not release her hands.

The emperor placed a hand on each lover's shoulder, speaking of flowers blooming in adversity as the most rare and beautiful of all.

To Shang, he reminded him of the rarity of a girl like that in any dynasty.

To Mulan, he called out her father's courage in her. The elder hero must know His Excellency's blessing was given of her pending union.

They bowed and gave their thanks.

He turned again to his young captain. Six days were given to accompany her home and petition for her hand. Then he must return as General Li and train more soldiers. The invading Huns had depleted current forces.

A two-day journey lay ahead. But first, his plan was sleeping fireside while she used the tent.

Much like after a chance lakeside discovery six months prior, neither expected what happened that night. A goodnight kiss led to heated desire, tangled bare limbs and breathless sighs.

Still tangled, they woke before dawn and quickly dressed.

Dumplings were heated over coals from last night's fire, love was made one more time and two lovers resumed their journey.

Hours til dark, she bent over her horse seeking relief from a clenching grip over her middle.

Camp was made early. She curled on her side tightly like the unborn child she was about to lose.

An unborn child who's presence was unknown. Within hours birthed and lost, then buried and forgotten. Customs dictated not mourning those born sleeping.

They stayed three nights. The dark found them in the other's arms, but only sleeping, other activities precluded by needed recovery.

In the remaining miles, they exchanged few words and none about their unexpected child.

She greeted her family with hugs and spoke of their engagement.

Not a word was said to her family about their child, laying in an unmarked grave along the road to the capital. Better not to speak of lost honor and innocence.

The jagged sword of the Huns and the golden crest of their Emperor were stored with the armor. A proclamation of continued heroism, from father to daughter.

An approval for her hand was needed and given and plans were underway. The novice general returned to the Emperor with new soldiers to train.

His beloved watched daily for letters, as did he. Six moons passed. He returned to her. Solemn vows of forever were exchanged. Goodbyes were tearful as an old home was left for his city dwelling.

A slightly raised portion of earth was passed on the road. No words were spoken, but the one who had birthed him turned her head. Buried, but never forgotten. The firstborn that never was. Tradition stated to not remember, but the old rules were never her way.

The black, powerful horse was turned around. She returned to the raised earth. On her knees on the ground, a name was finally given. Zian, son of peace.

Time passed on. Another child was conceived and born. Then another, and two more. But, to her, the eldest was always remembered where he lay along the road, her son of peace. Through their struggles and joys, he watched over them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The writing muse kept me up writing this last night. So I had to change the rating from T to M. So what happened 6 months earlier, when Mulan unknowingly became pregnant with Zian?**

So what happened 6 months earlier, when Mulan unknowingly became pregnant with Zian?

It was 2 weeks into her training at Wu Zhong. Mulan had just retrieved the arrow that morning and been told she could stay. She ran ahead of everybody else during the long run with weights that afternoon.

After the rest of the army had retired to their tents for the night, she went out to the lake to bathe.

After looking all around her and deciding the coast was clear, she dropped her training clothes on the ground and took a running leap into the lake. She didn't see the captain swimming underwater until she landed on him.

Shang had been on the other side of the rock where she hadn't seen him when she had looked around for any possible observers. Just as she had started running towards the water, he had dove under and started swimming towards the shore.

Mulan landed on his back. As he jumped up to see who had landed on him, she started to quickly swim away. Shang reached out to grab her leg and pulled her back towards him.

"Ping, what gives, jumping on me like... What in the world?" As he pulled her back towards him, he caught sight of her breasts.

"Ping? You're a girl?"

"Yes, sir. I did it to save my father. He's crippled from the war with the Mongols 10 years ago. If he had gone to war, he would have died. So I stole his conscription notice and left during the night." Tears started rolling down Mulan's cheeks.

"That was really brave."

"Are you gonna kill me now? The law says you..."

"I know what the law says. And I don't care. There's no way I'm going to kill you." Shang held out his arms towards her. "It'll just be our secret."

The two hugged for a moment in the water. As Mulan was stepping back, Shang leaned his head down and kissed her. His arms tightened around her, pressing her body into his. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his back again.

The two remained that way, kissing and clinging tightly to each other, for several minutes.

Finally, unsure where it was leading, Mulan pulled away and started walking towards the shore. Shang watched as she got dressed.

"Good night, Captain." She turned and started walking back towards her tent. He left the water and also got dressed, disappointed but knowing she was right to stop their kiss before it got too far.

Shang walked up to where she stood with Khan. "What is your real name?"

"Mulan"

"Good night, Mulan." He leaned down and planted another kiss on her lips, intending to only kiss her once. But once their lips touched again, he realized he didn't want to let go. And neither did she. They wrapped their arms around each other again as passion intensified their kiss.

Both could feel the heat radiating off the other's body. As Shang's hands drifted down her back and rested on her backside, she realized she could feel his stiffened flesh against her.

Before Mulan could stop to think twice about what she was doing, she pulled away and grabbed him by the arm. Then he let her tug him back towards the water.

There, on the sandy shore, their arms and mouths found each other again. Still kissing, they pulled off their own training clothes. Then Shang picked her up in his arms and carried her into the water. He set her down by the large rock in the lake, on the side facing away from the rest of the camp.

Mulan leaned against the rock as his hands drifted up her waist and stopped just below her chest.

"May I?"

"Yes"

As their lips met again, Shang's hands drifted up and covered her breasts. He began gently squeezing and rubbing them as Mulan's hands ran up and down his chest. His touch sent bolts of lightning through her. The first time he'd been shirtless, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off his sculpted chest. Or anytime since that she'd seen him shirtless, which was every day. The eye candy made it a little hard to concentrate on her training tasks at times. Now she was finally able to touch that chest she'd been admiring so much. She shook with anticipation of what they were about to do. It would be her first time ever to be with a man.

Shang's hands drifted down to her butt cheeks and started to massage and squeeze them. Mulan let out a little moan of pleasure as she felt his fingertips press into her back passage, and arched into him.

"Like that?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes"

Keeping one hand on her butt, his other hand drifted around to her front. He ran two fingers back and forth over her nub, causing her to gasp and grab onto his shoulders. The sensations of his one hand massaging her back passage and the other stroking her clit was making her vision go blurry.

She felt him insert two of his fingers into her. A strangled moan escaped her lips as she felt them moving in and out of her. Their lips locked together again, both feeling the heat of the other's desperate need for more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shang whispered in her ear.

"More than anything! Please!" was her desperate whisper back.

He picked her up by her butt cheeks and pressed her into the rock. Then he pushed his body up between her legs and slowly entered her.

Mulan expected pain as he thrust into her and ended her virginity, but it only hurt a little.

His lips traced a line of kisses from her shoulder to her mouth as he began to move inside her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as their lips locked together again and her legs wrapped around his lower back.

Shang picked up speed as their kisses intensified the rising passion in each of them. He pressed her into the rock more as his thrusts became deeper and even faster.

Suddenly, the intense pleasure of an orgasm caused her to break away from their kiss and cry out. The spasms around his length caused him to reach a peak moments later, and he also cried out as the sensations overwhelmed him.

He set her back down so she could stand on the sandy bottom of the lake, but stayed close to her by the rock. He kissed the top of her head, then tipped her chin up to kiss her lips again.

They stayed that way, kissing and clinging to each other, for several minutes. Neither wanted to let go of the other. It was still dark out and the rest of the camp was asleep. They both hoped to share that forbidden intimacy again before letting go.

It wasn't long before Mulan felt his stiffened flesh against her again. She pulled her mouth away from his.

"Yes. Please."

Mulan wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he picked her up by her ass cheeks again. She felt herself being pressed into the rock again and he pushed himself into her.

This time, less worried about causing pain, he immediately began thrusting into her as deep and as fast as he could. They both reached an orgasm at the same time, their voices both crying out quietly.

Shang set her back down again as they both caught their breath for a couple minutes.

"Our secret, right?" Mulan looked up at him, searching his eyes with her own.

"Right" Shang kissed her one more time, his hands drifting over her breasts. "We should go to bed. You wore me out, baby."

Reluctantly, they let go of each other and headed to the shore to put on their hastily discarded clothes. After sharing one last kiss, they parted ways and each went to their own tent.

Although their eyes met frequently and they stared hungrily at each other, they never met in the lake again. Mulan remained "Ping" to everyone else. Very often, at night alone in her tent, Mulan thought about how the captain had touched her. She'd reach down and rub that little nub furiously until she brought herself to a silent, but very enjoyable climax. But it wasn't the same as feeling his touch. She could remember how his fingers and then his manhood felt inside of her as she would wet her fingers with her juices and move them over her clit. If only he were next to her, naked and ready to bring her incredible pleasure. She loved to imagine his weight over her and his manhood thrusting deep into her. Her fingers would move furiously over her clit and inside her heat as she remembered his mouth on her breasts.

It was after one such little private session in her tent that she decided to pay the captain a visit. It was late at night, and everyone else was asleep.

Mulan tiptoed into his tent. The captain lay sleeping under a blanket, his muscular chest exposed in the cool air. She lifted the blanket and climbed in next to him after removing her training uniform. Her heat was already wet and swollen with excitement from the fingerplay she'd done in her tent.

Shang awoke as Mulan climbed into bed with him. Apparently, Shang liked to sleep naked. He looked surprised for a moment, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Already, she could feel his stiffness pressing into her as he planted kisses on her neck and breasts.

"Mulan..." he groaned into her ear as he planted kisses on her neck and down to her breasts. His hand wandered down to her heat and he thrust his fingers into her.

"I've missed you!" Mulan whispered in Shang's ear. "I touch myself a lot when I think about you."

"Really?" He grinned at the thought of her bringing herself to an orgasm. "Show me!"

"Huh?"

"Show me how you touch yourself when you think about me. Please?"

Mulan closed her eyes as she dipped her fingers into her wetness and then furiously stroked her clit. The thought of her captain watching her excited her even more, and in moments she was twitching and arching as an orgasm exploded through her.

"Lovely", he whispered as his mouth moved over her breasts. "I bet you'll love this…"

He drug his tongue down her abdomen, leaving a trail of fire, until he reached her heat. His tongue began carving circles over her nub as Mulan lay sprawled out and speechless under his touch. Her breath came in quick little gasps as he started to jam his fingers into her.

Sensing she was about to make way too much noise, Shang put his hand over her mouth. Then he locked his lips over her and furiously sucked and licked until she jerked wildly as another orgasm caused her to nearly lose her mind. She lay on his cot catching her breath and quietly moaning his name.

He climbed on top of Mulan and pushed himself into her, moaning at the feel of her wet, hot tightness around him. He drug his tongue back and forth between her breasts. She dug her nails into his back and scratched downward.

Shang's thrusts became deeper and faster and rougher, the closer he got to completion. Suddenly a wave of something hot and electrified crashed through both of them. They clung to each other as they caught their breath from that incredible shared orgasm. After they had both calmed down, Mulan got up and snuck back to her own tent.

Neither knew their reckless passion that night in the pond had created life, until 6 months after the fact, when Mulan lost the child on the road between the Imperial City and her home village.

After she had defeated Shan Yu and the Emperor was saved, he had proposed to her in front of the entire city. Then, with the Emperor's blessing, he escorted her home.

That first night, camping a little ways outside of the city, he had planned to sleep by the fire and let Mulan have his tent. They would resume the journey to her village at dawn and hopefully arrive by the following nightfall.

Before she went to lay down in the tent on Shang's mat, she told him good night and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him for the first time since the heated encounter in his tent. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the desperation in each of them grew. Once again, they both felt the heat radiating off the other.

Shang picked her up and carried her into the tent, then laid her down on his mat. He leaned over her and their lips met again.

Within minutes, they were desperately tugging off each other's clothes.

Shang climbed over Mulan and began kissing her neck and chest. She ran her hands up and down his chest again.

"I've missed you, Shang."

"I've missed you, too, Beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Always"

He pressed his body between her legs and pushed his length inside her. Mulan wrapped her legs around him and their lips met again. The movement of her hips matched his thrusts as they both sought to relieve the hunger they'd had for each other for months. An overwhelming wave of pleasure crashed over her and she cried out, causing him to reach his own peak.

Shang stayed in place on top of her, hoping he'd soon be able to go again. The two clung to each other and they made up month's worth of kissing and cuddling.

A while later, still laying the same way, he felt himself stiffening up again. In between kisses to her neck he asked her if she was ready for him again.

"Always"

Shang pushed into her again and they moved in rhythm with each other. Her fingers ran up and down his back as he caressed her hair.

Suddenly, he lifted up and pulled out of her.

"Turn over on your stomach"

Mulan turned over and lay on her stomach with her legs apart and Shang entered her again. As he thrust into her he kissed the back of her neck all over and her shoulders. Then he reached around the front of her and squeezed her breasts. Soon, she let out a moan that was almost a scream as an orgasm blinded her with its intensity. Shang collapsed over her and muffled his moans in her hair.

Then they both rolled on their sides and he pulled a blanket over them. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep, the heated passion having depleted both their energy.


	3. Chapter 3

So what had happened when she'd lost the baby?

Mulan and Shang left their first campsite as soon as the sun came up, intending to ride until sunset.

While riding, they talked and got to know each other. Both were looking forward to spending the night together again.

Shang watched Mulan riding with her flushed cheeks and her black hair blowing in the wind. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman was his. He'd found love in the absolute last place he'd expected it- Wu Zhong army camp.

Several hours before sunset, he noticed Mulan leaning over her horse clenching her gut. He was alarmed. Was it the wound she got from Shan Yu?

"Mulan, are you ok?"

"My gut is killing me!" She could barely get the words out. After a minute, she straightened up.

"Is it from your wound?" He'd gotten a good look at the wound the night before, while they'd been together. It wasn't very deep, thanks to her armor. But was it infected now?

"No, I don't think so. It felt like my whole gut was being squeezed. It's better now. Let's keep riding."

They rode for several miles before Mulan was once again clinging to her horse's neck in pain. Shang watched her, worried.

"Maybe we should stop for the night."

"No, let's keep going. I'll be ok."

After it happened several more times, Shang decided they were stopping whether she wanted to or not.

He had to help Mulan down from her horse and she immediately curled up on her side on the ground. After setting up the tent, he carried her in.

Shang watched as she relaxed for a few minutes, then grabbed her abdomen again, rocking to ease the pain ripping through her.

He remembered watching his mother behave similarly when she'd given birth to his younger brothers. Her pains had come and gone and gradually gotten worse, just like Mulan's were now.

He suddenly noticed how her abdomen stuck out. How had he not noticed that before? How did he miss it last night?

"Mulan, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

She stared at him like he'd grown another head. "I couldn't be. I never missed any bleeding at all."

"I think you are. You're behaving just like a woman in labor and your belly sticks out."

He pulled her dress up and pointed to where her belly was protruding.

"Honestly, Shang, I didn't know."

"It is mine, right?"

"I haven't been with anyone else, ever. Only you."

"It's only been 6 months since that night by the rock. There's no way it will make it."

Tears slid down Mulan's cheeks as another labor pain ripped through her. She grabbed Shang's hand and squeezed it until the contraction subsided.

Their eyes met. They knew the love they'd been planning to make that night was not going to happen.

"It's gonna be a long night. Go eat, Shang. You need the strength."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You'll just be outside the tent. Go."

Reluctantly, Shang built a fire and ate some dumplings. He brought some in for Mulan, but she shook her head.

Tears were running down her cheeks, and the pains were getting worse and closer together. She was going to have to deliver this baby with only her fiance to help her. This was more scary than facing Shan Yu on the palace roof.

Suddenly, a gush of fluid came out of her and soaked the mat. She pulled her wet dress and underclothing off with Shang's help.

"Looks like it won't be long, now." Shang brushed her damp hair away from her forehead. She grabbed his other hand as another pain started.

Mulan was beginning to feel the urge to push with each pain, so she did. After countless pushes, she gave birth to a still and perilously small baby boy with his cord wrapped around his neck.

Mulan laid there, frozen, staring at their tiny son. How had she not known?

Shang buried the baby outside. Only a mound of dirt marked where their unnamed son lay.

Mulan walked down to the creek nearby and cleaned up, putting on her clean training clothes. She rinsed her dress and hung it on a tree while Shang cleaned off the mat and the inside of the tent. They barely looked at each other or spoke. This child was such a surprise that it shocked both of them into silent numbness. How does one process losing a child he or she didn't even know was coming?

When Mulan laid back down, Shang laid down next to her and she curled up against his chest. Neither spoke, or slept much. They stayed there three nights. By then, Mulan's bleeding had slowed and she had enough energy to ride a horse all day.

They didn't speak much on the way home. Both were lost in thought. It wasn't custom to mourn a stillborn child, but both privately did, anyway.

They stopped on a hill overlooking her village, and she pointed out her house.

"We shouldn't tell them about our child, Mulan."

"No, they don't need to know. No one does."

With that, they rode the final stretch and arrived at her home.

Mulan was greeted with hugs and many tears. The family was thrilled with her engagement, as no one thought she'd ever get married after failing the Matchmaker's test and joining the army.

Shang had to return to the Imperial City the next day, the shocked numbness of their child's death still causing silent tension between them.

On the trip back, he briefly stopped his horse by the dirt mound that held the body of his firstborn son.

So much had happened so quickly. They'd defeated the Huns, gotten engaged, and spent an incredible night together. His world had felt like it was perfect for one day.

Then she had started having labor pains and neither had known she was pregnant. Their son had been born dead, perilously premature. After that, it all felt strained.

Shang wondered how she hadn't known she was pregnant. Was it just denial? Had she known, and had he known, could the baby's death have been prevented? Was it brought on by Shan Yu's sword?

He felt himself growing angry with Mulan for not knowing her body better. Was he being unreasonable? He'd always looked forward to having a son, and he felt like she'd taken him away with her carelessness.

But, something in him believed her that she hadn't known about her pregnancy.

He urged his horse on toward the Imperial City. The sooner he got this training session started, the sooner it would end and he could get back to her so they could marry. Then he could make an honest woman out of her.

Meanwhile, Mulan privately mourned her son as she adjusted to being back home. She still felt weak and very tired from childbirth, but to her family she blamed it on her war wound. She spent a lot of time in her family's temple, hoping his spirit would be there.

The two exchanged letters as they counted down the days until Shang could return and they could be married. If for some reason they couldn't be married, Mulan decided she would run away or take her own life before marrying someone else. A different man would realize she wasn't a virgin, and her family would be dishonored. No, she told herself, I have to be positive. I'm going to marry Shang and we will put this behind us.

Finally the six months were up, and Shang returned to her home. Mulan wanted to push him down onto the nearest bed, but of course she couldn't. Not while here with her family. The tension that had been present when he left, seemed to have evaporated in their time apart.

They started planning the wedding, which would take place in about a month.

Two days after his return, they rode on their horses together and sought out the most secluded place possible. A tiny cave on the woodsy side of a mountain seemed like a good spot to share their love.

After they set up blankets on the ground, he picked her up and layed her down on them. In between desperate, hungry kisses, they tugged each other's clothes off until there was nothing between them.

Shang's hands roamed over her whole body as his eyes took in every inch of her that he had missed for so many months. He kissed her breasts and her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair and her hands roamed over his chest. Then he slid into her, realizing how much he had missed the amazing sensations of being inside her and feeling her body close to his. As he moved over her and inside her, his mouth wandered hungrily between her neck, her breasts and her mouth. Feeling the overwhelming pressure mounting inside him, he began to move faster and push himself deeper within her. Her eyes closed and her neck arched back and she let out a near-scream as he also reached a climax and his head fell onto her shoulder, his moans of pleasure in her ear.

Neither wanted to let go of the other, so they didn't. Not for hours. But, eventually, they had to head back to beat the sunset and pretend all had just been an innocent horseback ride.

Only the black horse with the green eyes and the white Imperial stallion knew the truth. Tied at the cave entrance next to a grassy patch, they stood witness to their riders' wild, hungry desires for each other. But, of course, the two lovers' secrets were safe with them.

Over the next month, while waiting for their wedding, they took many rides to that cave.

The morning after their wedding, they left for Shang's family home close to the Imperial City.

On the way, they passed the tiny mound where the their premature son was buried. At first, Mulan just rode by it. But, then she turned Khan around and Shang followed.

She had never stopped thinking about her son. Mulan knelt down next to the tiny dirt mound and reached a hand out to it.

"Zian. His name is Zian. We never named him."

Shang stood next to her. "Stillborn babies never get names. It's not tradition."

"Well, he has a name, and it's Zian." Then Mulan laid her face in her hands and wept. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

Tradition stated not to mourn a stillborn infant, but Mulan did, anyway. She knelt there and wept in Shang's arms for probably an hour. He quietly also shed tears for his son.

They finally left on their way, and traveled until sunset. After setting up a tent and eating, they curled up together for the night.

They finished the journey the next day.

Shang carried Mulan over the threshold of their home and into their bedroom. They'd made love countless times, but this was to be the first time in his family home. No one else lived there but them and they had complete privacy.

In between deep, passionate kisses, they removed each other's clothing until only the night air stood between them. Shang leaned over Mulan on their bed and planted soft kisses all over her breasts. Then he stared into her eyes and stroked her hair. She pulled his face close to hers and their lips locked in a feverish kiss. He returned his attention to her breasts and made circles with his tongue around each of her nipples. She tried to pull him down on top of her, but he wanted to draw it out and make her wait.

Shang sucked on her skin and left tiny purple bruises all over from her shoulder to her hip. Then, positioned to enter her but holding back, he kissed her neck and left a tiny mark where her neck and shoulder met.

Then he finally pushed into her, and she wrapped her legs around his back. They stared into each other's eyes as they made love. Her lips locked against his as her nails ran up and down his back in desperation of the release they both sought. Finally, they both reached it, and with no one around, were as vocal as they wanted to be.

Then they held each other tightly all night long, making love whenever one or both would wake up.

It wasn't very many weeks before Mulan was with child again. But neither would ever forget their firstborn.


End file.
